Always in my Heart
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Sam feels different after leaping out of Larry Stanton, he wonders why.


**Always in my Heart.**

AbbyGibbs

Dr. Sam Beckett, who was currently Larry Stanton, cried as he held Sammy-Jo Fuller in his arms. She didn't know the man holding her was her father. It wasn't possible for her to know. No one knew he really was. And yet, it was as if there was something invisible that passed between them.

An impression that she could see beyond his physical appearance each time Sam looked in her eyes. He hadn't much time left he knew. The curse on Abigail was broken; she would be happy, and Sammy-Jo was safe now. He had to let go, and it broke his heart.

Sam had a daughter, he could hardly believe it. And yet here he was holding her in his arms.

Al told him that Ziggy said he would forget about it all after he leaped into someone else's body, but Sam was certain that somehow, in his heart, he would always know he had a daughter. His brain turned into swiss cheese after each leap, but this was different. He would remember, Sam was certain; he had to remember. This wasn't simply some person he had to leave behind, this was his daughter for Christ's sake.

And maybe she would be the key that would bring him home.

He felt himself leap, leaving Larry Stanton's body.

oooOOOooo

Ziggy had been right, during the first few leaps after he had saved Abigail Fuller, Sam didn't remember anything about his daughter, and everything he had done for her and her mother, though he felt different. The scientist could couldn't pinpoint what it was, but something had changed him during one of his leaps. He never felt alone anymore. Sometimes being part of other people's lives, people you don't know, can be a very interesting and rewarding experience, but it could also make you feel very lonely. Especially when the life you just changed isn't for the better in the long term.

Even if Al didn't always tell him, Samuel Beckett knew. Sometimes, not very often, the doctor wished he hadn't created the Quantum Leap project because it made him feel like he wasn't part of his own life anymore. But being able to help people was such an amazing thing to do that the loneliness he felt disappeared. Now, he never felt alone.

Sam felt a warmth and a filialness, he'd never felt ever before. As if he was always carrying someone's love with him no matter where he went or whose life he leaped into.

Doctor Beckett was curious to know why, and he asked Al about it.

"Has something happened to me during one of my leaps?" he asked his longtime friend.

Not sure what this question was about, the admiral looked at Beckett questioningly.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Come on, Al, I know I have a Swiss cheese brain because of the leaps, but I feel different."

"What do you mean, different?" he asked his friend, surprised by what Sam had just said.

Sam paced back and forth, making the man who was looking at him nervous. Beckett couldn't help it, something felt odd, strange. He was starting to think that Albert Calavicci, his best friend, held information back from him. Something must have happened during one of his leaps to make him feel like this.

"I feel something warm inside me wherever I go. And I never feel that loneliness I used to often feel between leaps anymore. Al, something happened, and I know you know."

"Nothing happened to you, Sam, I promise you."

"Al, please tell me. I know the day I jumped into the Quantum accelerator I was putting myself at risk, and that wasn't going to be easy. And to be honest, some days I start to regret it, but the reward of helping others keeps me going. You help me going through it all, too, but I think I deserve to know a few things from time to time, don't you think? I know it's important, and though my brain doesn't remember, my heart does, Al!"

Calavicci sighed. What was he supposed to do? Tell his friend that something of major importance had indeed happened to him, that he had a daughter? Sam had never caught a break since he had jumped into the accelerator. No matter what he did, or who he fell in love it, everything was only temporary; the memories he made of one life were erased with the next. But apparently sometimes a tiny part stayed.

They strived to put right what once went wrong, and it was usually a success, and the person whose life Sam had changed never knew anything about it. No one ever knew Samuel Beckett had changed their lives for the better. But with Abigail Fuller, the story had been different. Sam had leaped into her life three times. Once as her father, then as her lover, and finally as her lawyer.

Working on the Quantum Leap Project who would have thought that a connection could go so deep as to make the person he leaped into disappear completely. It'd happened when Sam had taken Will Gunerson Kinman,'s place to once again save Abigail Fuller's life. From what Sam had told him, the moment he touched Abigail, a little after he'd paid a visit to Reta, and talked to Leta, then when he went to the house and joined Abigail, anything left of Will during the leap was gone.

Thinking about it, Al decided Sam deserved to know. After all, he would forget it as soon as he jumped into someone else's life.

He sighed and told Sam what he wanted to know. "What you feel is probably because your heart remembers something your mind has forgotten…"

"What do you mean, Al?" Sam asked, now curious about what his friend just told him.

"You have a daughter, Sam."

"I… I have… a daughter?"

"Yeah, you do. Her name is Sammy-Jo."

"Does that mean I have a wife, too?"

At Sam's question, Al hesitated a moment. "No, Samantha Josephine Fuller is yours and …"

"Abigail's." Sam finished for Al.

His friend nodded. "How did you …"

"I just know. She and her mother will always be in my heart I guess. No matter if my mind forgets, my heart will always remember. Sammy-Jo was born out of love, Al…"

"Yeah, she was," Al said simply.

The End

 **I'm not sure where this one came from, but I'm glad I wrote it, I hope you guys out there will appreciate it too.**

 **It's been a while since I've written anything.**

 **I guess the trilogy episodes with Abigail Fuller were a few of my favorites.**


End file.
